


Late Nights

by Deviant_Accumulation



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: F/F, Spoilers for Broken Homes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_Accumulation/pseuds/Deviant_Accumulation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Non-beta'd. I wrote this late at 11 pm because I was half-asleep when I suddenly thought 'I need Lesley/Beverley friends with benefits but maybe more in my life'. Please let me know what you think in the comments.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Non-beta'd. I wrote this late at 11 pm because I was half-asleep when I suddenly thought 'I need Lesley/Beverley friends with benefits but maybe more in my life'. Please let me know what you think in the comments.

The thought is so hilarious that she actually has to giggle, which comes out a bit breathless since she’d still been gasping for air not only half a minute ago.

‘What’s so funny?’ Lesley asks, her voice muffled from where her face (or what’s left of it) is half mashed against the pillow. It’s too dark in the room to make out a lot of details anyway (which had been sort of the reason why they had left the lights off). Beverley can see that she’s making an effort to open her eyes, but she’s already half-dozed off and so it looks more like owlish blinking than her usual steady gaze.

‘Just… can you imagine Peter’s face if he ever finds out?’

That elicits a groan from Lesley who turns her face to bury it completely into the soft pillow, but her shoulders are shaking with what seems to be silent laughter.

‘This is so not an appropriate topic right now’ she mumbles into the fabric.

‘I hope I’ll be there when he finds out’ Beverley muses out loud.

‘No, there won’t be any finding out because when he ever finds out he’s probably going to ask for a threesome and if he does I’m going to punch him in the face.’

‘Give that guy a bit of credit. He wouldn’t just outright ask.’

‘No, but you’d see him thinking about it every second he has the worst poker face ever and can we seriously stop this discussion now.’

‘As you wish’ Beverley says innocently, pulling the covers up over both of them.

In the dark Lesley turns her head just enough to look at Beverley, the white in her eyes the only thing that really stands out in her face.

‘Promise me you won’t tell him.’

 

Three months later Beverley’s feet dangle from the wall of the canal, toes barely dipping into the water that would be still too cold to consider bathing in it were she still human, her thumb hovering over the call button on her mobile phone and she’s considering whether or not to break a promise mumbled against blond hair in the middle of the night.

But even if she’d tell him, what would the purpose of it be? Yes, we sort of slept together a few times, but it was all no strings attached and I’m not even sure what use that information would be to you but I thought you might want to know just in case?

It’s not even like it had been some sort of deeper relationship, just a simple friends with benefits thing, both of them looking for something (someone?) else but finding a more than passable distraction in each other. At least that’s what she likes to think it was, but sometimes she isn’t so sure, sometimes when she remembers words whispered into her neck, too quiet to make out between breathy moans, a face buried in her hair and her own fingers clawing and digging into skin in the desperation to find something to hold on to.

In the end she doesn’t press the button, instead putting the phone into her jeans pocket and then she’s sliding down the wall and submersing into the water, leaving nothing but a faint ripple behind.


End file.
